Can You Love, Sherlock?
by 221B -Kat
Summary: When Sherlock meets Katerina Evensa, everything changes. She is Mycroft's secretary, but he's still attracted to her. However, she has a secret which can endanger both of their lives. If Sherlock finds out, what will happen. But if he doesn't find out in time, all will not end well.


Hey Guys! I'm new to this, so it isn't my best work.

Part One: The Client and the Detective

Sherlock

It was a typical afternoon on Baker Street. I, Sherlock Holmes, was putting on my trench coat, and flipping up my collar, when the doorbell rang. I knew right away that it was a client, because Watson had just left for a lunch date. I could tell from the knock that it was a woman, someone high up in the government, judging from the length and abruptness of the knock. I quickly got the living room ready, setting out a chair and removing my coat. I opened the door, and the woman in the entryway was, I daresay, attractive.

Katerina

Hello. My name is Katerina Evensa, yes, Evensa. Sorry about that, don't mind it. A bit about myself, hmm, let me think. Well, I work in the government. I am Mycroft Holmes's secretary. The media calls me his second in command. Your first question is probably 'What is she doing at 221B Baker Street, then, unless on orders from Mycroft?" No, Mycroft did not send me in his place to talk to Sherlock, or have me search his house (I can do that). Well, now that you know that, let's go back to drooling Sherlock.

Sherlock

As I led the woman in, I discovered something very, very, odd. I couldn't read her! Usually, someone walks into a room, I can tell instantly who they are, their job, everything about them. I could tell from her knock that she worked in the government and wasn't nervous. That's it. I tried not to stare, but my mind was totally blank. I led her to a chair, where she sat with impeccable posture. She was still beautiful, anyone could tell that. To describe her, well, she was striking. She was wearing a royal blue trench coat with abalone buttons, a black 3 quarter length henley (also with abalone buttons), and a black pencil skirt. Her smoky makeup was done perfectly, and her royal blue stilettos were the perfect height.

Katerina

Oh, yes, the reading. Yes, Sherlock was staring. Sociopaths and Psychopaths can only read normal, not each other. Psychopaths can read emotions, and sometimes minds, but Sociopaths are limited to normal everything. I am an adaptive psychopath. Basically, a psychopath with a nice adjective in front. Sherlock, high functioning sociopath, according to him. So, he can't see anything I don't want him to know, and I can know something about him. But he doesn't know that, does he? Anyway, I sat in the chair and began to recite my story.

Sherlock

The woman's name was Katerina Evensa, a name I recognized from the news. The images were everywhere. Mycroft biting his nails, her comforting him. According to the press, she had mysteriously appeared, worked her way up the ranks, and became one of the most important people in England. The funny thing about her was that there was no major knowledge about her past. Previous jobs, colleges, anything. Look her up, and all you'd see is rumors. Anyway, her story was interesting. Apparently, someone had broken into her office and stolen some very important government info. I didn't find it very interesting, and I rejected the case. Then, she told me the rest.

Katerina

I knew right away he'd reject the case. Government papers being stolen was just an excuse for "Mycroft needs you". Mycroft does worry about Sherlock, and needs him, but to Sherlock, Mycroft is important, but can also be annoying. Typical siblings. He sent me out with a basic "Mycroft can solve his own problems. Tell him, will you?" I laughed and said.

"Yes he can. This isn't about him. Now, before you interrupt me again, I suggest you listen to the rest of my story, eh?"

That got him to shut it. I began again. I told him about how the criminal had been seen, but just as police were about to apprehend him, another figure shot the thief dead.

Sherlock

Why had the thief been shot? Perhaps the killer wanted to save the police some trouble? I simply didn't know, and I hate not knowing. Watson was having a lunch date I told Miss Evensa that my assistant was out and that we'd come by tomorrow. Several hours later, Watson came to the living room, where I was playing my violin, thinking intensely as I played Bach. It wasn't my favorite piece, but it helped for the circumstances of this case.

John

Hi. I'm John Watson, Sherlock's assistant. I help him, share a flat with him, and deal with his peculiarity. I walk into 221B Baker Street and find Sherlock playing his violin. I knew instantly that he was thinking.

MORE LATER!


End file.
